Kiss and Tell
by lexiphillips
Summary: She kissed him. Lydia Martin, the girl he had been in love with since elementary school, kissed him. Stiles couldn't count all the times he'd dreamed about something like that happening. Sure, it was to save him from a panic attack, but still. Their lips had finally touched, and it was all that mattered. Prompt requested by Tumblr user keepkalmandgracieon.


"I think I need to come up with a new way to get my mom to let me use her car. Bringing her food isn't working. Maybe I could…" Stiles stopped listening to Scott. He leaned back onto his locker and stared off into space as he thought, for the billionth time, of what had happened just two days ago.

She kissed him. Lydia Martin, the girl he had been in love with since elementary school, _kissed him_. Stiles couldn't count all the times he'd dreamed about something like that happening. Sure, it was to save him from a panic attack, but _still_. Their lips had finally touched, and it was all that mattered.

"Stiles, are you listening to me? Stiles?" Stiles looked up to see Scott staring at him.

"What? Oh, yeah. Of course I was listening." He gave Scott a smile.

"So, what do you think?"

_What do I think? About what?_ "Uhh, I think it's a great idea." Stiles assumed his friend was still talking about his mom's car.

Scott grinned. "Cool, hopefully it'll work. I'm gonna need that car eventually."

Stiles mentally breathed a sigh of relief, glad he hadn't messed up on that one.

The two began walking to the cafeteria.

"Have you thought of what your paper is going to be about?" Scott questioned, referring to the essay Coach had assigned last period.

Stiles hadn't thought about it at all. "I dunno, economics?" Scott laughed.

Just then, Stiles caught sight of Lydia, who was too busy texting to notice either of them until she ran straight into Stiles.

"Watch where you're—" she started, before realizing who she'd made contact with. "Oh," she said softly. "Sorry."

"It's fine, really," Stiles responded, just as quietly. The two couldn't look away from each other. They hadn't really interacted since _that day_, besides when it came to werewolf problems.

"Uh, hi Lydia. Stiles? We should get to lunch," Scott interrupted, clearly confused.

Both broke out of it immediately. "Oh, hi Scott," Lydia said just as Stiles spoke to agree with his best friend. "Right, yeah."

The strawberry blonde paused before speaking again, for all three could feel the awkwardness of the moment. "So... uh, bye, Scott… bye, Stiles."

"Bye," both boys replied in unison.

Once she was out of earshot, Scott spoke up. "What was that about?"

"What was _what_ about?" Stiles was trying to brush it off. He didn't want Scott to know about the kiss. It was just so… _personal_. Something between only them, even though she'd said it didn't mean anything.

"You know what. You guys acted so… I dunno, _weird_ with each other. Like something happened between you two." Scott was staring at his friend now.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" Stiles lied, but he could tell Scott saw right through it.

Scott's face became more serious, and his voice lowered. "Stiles, what happened? You know you can tell me."

Stiles sighed. "Fine, she kissed me."

Scott's eyes lit up. "She _what?_"

"Scott, calm down, it didn't mean anything!" Stiles took a deep breath. "I was having a panic attack the other day, you know, 'cause of everything that's been happening. She kissed me to calm me down."

"How would kissing you calm you down?" Scott laughed.

"She read somewhere that if you hold your breath, you can stop a panic attack. When she kissed me, I guess I held my breath," Stiles explained.

"Sometimes I forget how smart she is," Scott replied with wonder as they continued on.

"What's with you and Stiles lately?" Allison rested her head on her hand and looked at her best friend curiously.

Lydia's heart rate sped up a little. "What do you mean?" she replied, as if she had no idea what Allison was talking about.

Allison picked at her sandwich distractedly. They were sitting in the cafeteria; Scott and Stiles hadn't joined them yet. "You keep looking at him. You normally don't pay that much attention to him unless there's supernatural stuff going on."

The strawberry blonde couldn't look at her friend, but instead tossed her hair, saying, "Looking at him? No I'm not!" She even gave a little laugh, like her friend was imagining things.

"Okay, that was definitely a lie. Lydia, what's going on? Do you like him or something?"

"Okay, just _no_," Lydia denied. Of course she didn't like him. Their kiss didn't even mean anything. She was just helping him.

"Are you sure? You're acting really weird," Allison persisted.

Lydia sighed and looked at the brunette. _Might as well_, she thought. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something, but I swear it's not what you think."

Allison gave her friend an expectant look, raising her eyebrows. "Okay?"

The strawberry blonde took a deep breath. "I kissed him."

Allison giggled. "You _what?_"

"I kissed Stiles, okay? But it wasn't a romantic thing, or anything like that. He was having a panic attack, and I read somewhere that if you held your breath, it could stop the panic attack from happening. So, I figured if I kissed him, he would hold his breath. It worked." Lydia was completely serious. "And stop laughing! It's not funny."

Allison raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! And... wow. That's really nice of you, Lydia." She looked at her friend in admiration.

"Yeah, well. What was I supposed to do, just let him have a panic attack?"

"I guess you're right. So, there's no feelings attached? You just kissed him, and that's it?" Allison smiled, like she already knew the answer.

"Well of course there's no feelings, why would you even need to ask that?" _Why would there be feelings?_

"Well, you guys _have_ been getting closer since Jackson left. It's okay if you like him a little. He's good for you."

Lydia suddenly couldn't meet Allison's eyes. "Psh," she shook her head. "That would be _completely_ ridiculous."

Just then, Scott and Stiles arrived with their food and sat down. "Sorry, we got caught up," Scott explained.

"Oh, that's alright," Allison replied, suddenly giving Stiles a peculiar smile.

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Allison? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm just _great_." The brunette continued smiling until she felt a swift kick to the leg from a certain strawberry blonde.


End file.
